


Combat et vol

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Peu importe ce qu'il était qu'il a fait face… peu importe ce que le danger était… peu importe quelle était la situation… Mathew volerait. Et Alfred? Il se battrait. Mais cela n'a jamais causé de problème entre eux.





	Combat et vol

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that this would be best posted under its own title and so the language it's in could be seen.  
> Cheers!

Il y a toujours deux façons de gérer une situation stressante. Encodé dans l'ADN humain… et aussi l'ADN de la Nation. Le système de réponse combat et vol. Pour cette raison, chaque personne est confrontée à un choix. Ils peuvent combattre le problème ou s'enfuir. Facile.

Peu importe ce qu'il était qu'il a fait face… peu importe ce que le danger était… peu importe quelle était la situation… Mathew volerait. Et Alfred? Il se battrait. C'était simple et habituel.

C'était comme ils l'avaient toujours été et, pensaient-ils, comme ils le seraient toujours.

Alfred? Il choisirait toujours le combat.

Mathew? Il choisirait toujours le vol.

C'était juste comme ils étaient.

Pour Mathew, il n'y pensait pas vraiment car il y avait même vraiment un choix en la matière. Pour lui, ce n'était pas un combat ou une réponse de vol. Il a juste eu une réponse de vol. Il n'y avait même pas une option de combat pour lui de choisir.

D'où son bégaiement quand il a dû faire face à une situation agressive.

D'où son amour de jouer au hockey. Il n'a jamais dû rester immobile sur la glace. Oui, ça pourrait être dangereux, mais le hockey ne l'a jamais trop pris au piège. Il avait toujours la possibilité de patiner, et pourtant il pouvait encore patiner et s'amuser.

Alfred, d'un autre côté ... eh bien ... Mathew savait aussi que son frère choisirait toujours de se battre. C'était comme ça qu'il était.

Cela rendait toujours les choses très difficiles chaque fois qu'ils avaient un argument.

Alfred a toujours voulu faire face au problème, peu importe à quel point c'était embarrassant ou stressant.

Mather, d'un autre côté, voudrait toujours fuir Alfred ... ou qui que ce soit ... pour arrêter l'argument.

Quand Mathew a couru, Alfred cesserait de crier pour courir après lui, et assez tôt, ils oublieraient tous deux leur argument dans la lutte après que Alfred a plaqué Mathew au sol pour essayer de le garder dans un endroit.

Mais, peu importe combien ils s'étaient déjà engueulés, leur lutte se terminerait toujours par un câlin, les bras enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, et une sieste sur le sol.

Et c'était juste comme ils l'aimaient.

Après tout, "les contraires s'attirent", n'est-ce pas?

**Author's Note:**

> French is not my first language, nor do I consider it my second...yet. Please tell me if anything is wrong!  
> Hugs,  
> North of the North


End file.
